Interferon alpha plus interferon gamma is significantly more effective in the treatment of human papillomavirus infections than is an equal dose of either individual interferon. This hypothesis is being tested by injecting individual or combined interferons subcutaneously, bilaterally in the inguinal folds of persons with condyloma acuminatum. The mechanism of action of interferon(s) will be evaluated via virologic and immunologic studies.